Exchange
by itdoesn'thavetomakesense
Summary: If you are Albus Potter and his gang, you better run.  There's no where to hide.  I'll find you.    Watch out, Hogwarts.  I'm back.    NextGen Fic


Exchange

Chapter 1

My books skidded across the floor as he pushed passed me. One of them lost its cover from so much abuse. A tear slid down my cheek, and one of his buddies guffawed. Another one muttered, "Freak."

I sighed in relief as they walked on, not pausing to torment me. I gathered up my books and sprinted to my next class, Transfiguration. I made it in late, panting and my face probably more red and blotchy then it was originally. "Ten points from Gryffindor." The professor barked. I nodded and walked across the room to sit down. The four boys that had made me late leered at me. I kept my head down.

Those four boys were the ones that made me miserable. Albus Potter; Scorpius Malfoy; Aiden Clarke; Nathan Jones.

They were all amazingly popular and attractive, of course. Albus Potter, the son of famous Harry Potter, with the adorable green eyes and the amazing Quidditch-toned body. Scorpius Malfoy; blonde haired, god-like, and a boy who could make girls swoon with one look from his intense gray eyes. Aiden Clarke, hilarious and attractive son of the Minister of Magic himself. Nathan Jones, prank-pulling orphan boy who dated almost every girl.

They were fawned over, loved, popular. Everyone thought they were 'so sweet, they wouldn't hurt a fly.' Right?

…wrong.

For some reason I couldn't even began to fathom, they hated me. Bullied me all the time. I didn't know why. They had no reason to. I didn't do anything to them.

_I didn't do anything to them._

Once the class was over, I ran out of the room, anxious to get back to my dorm. As I ran past them, I saw Scorpius pull out his wand and send a Tripping Jinx at me. Of course, I fell on my face. As I got up, I heard them walking away, congratulating Scorpius.

_I didn't do anything to them._

I scurried to the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady smiled and asked, "Password?"

"Godric." I said. "There you go, sweetie." She said, swinging open.

You _know_ life's bad when your only friend is a portrait.

I climbed through the portrait hole, and spotted them sitting on a couch in the Common Room.

Oh yes, forgot to mention, are the boys who torment me in Slytherin, where they belong? No. They're in Gryffindor, the House of Chivalry.

…right.

I kept my head down as I walked to my dormitory, but I still heard their snickers. I sniffled and ran up the stairs. I threw myself down on my bed, but not before I caught sight of my appearance in the mirror.

My freckly face was blotchy and red from all the crying I'd been doing. My once bright blue eyes were dull, and framed by black, circular glasses that made my eyes bug out. My nose was runny and red. My frizzy and normally red hair was bright blue, no doubt charmed that way when I had walked past them.

_I didn't do anything to them._

I collapsed into quiet, fresh, sobs. I saw Rose Weasley enter the room, but she didn't even try to comfort me, and she was supposed to be the nicest girl in school. After 4 years, she had given up on me ever being okay again.

_I didn't do anything to them._

They had made me this way. It was all them.

In my first year, they were my friends. We were best friends. Hell, Aiden's my _cousin_. We did everything together. Then, in second year, they stopped hanging out with me. Starting realizing what a freak I was. In third year, they were bullying me and making sure I didn't have any friends. In fourth year, they got worse.

But there was nothing I could do. They were the most popular boys in the school. I was nothing compared to them.

The alarm rang, and I quickly got up, shutting it off. It read: 6:30. I stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out, I tried my luck at a Drying Charm, and to my surprise and delight, it worked. I smiled and put on my glasses. After quickly dressing in my uniform, I walked down to breakfast. By that time it was seven, and most people were getting up. Some were getting down to breakfast. I quickened my pace. I was off schedule; usually I got down before everybody.

I sat alone at the Gryffindor Table. I usually did this. Nobody ever wanted me to sit by them.

That's why I was extremely surprised when they sat down next to and around me.

"Hey," Albus said. I internally snorted. Like he didn't know my name.

But I'm a sniveling coward, so I just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

"Er—" Scorpius started. "We, ah, just wanted to say that, er—"

"We're sorry." Nathan said. "For everything." Aiden added.

I should have gotten angry. I should have told then to take their apology and shove it up their arses. I should have yelled at them. But—

"It's okay," I said. "Thanks." They all grinned.

As the morning went on, I found that they could be nice if they wanted to. I laughed and joked around with them. I basked in the glares that fan girls were sending me.

I should've known it wouldn't last.

"Well, we have to go to class." Aiden finally said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said, and they left.

As soon as they walked out of the Hall, I was jerked upward and hung upside down by my ankle. My skirt fell down, allowing everyone to observe my bright purple knickers. Below me, golden writing appeared. I read it upside down.

'_Let this be a warning to all of you. If we want to, we can crush every single one of you, one by one.'_

_-A.P., S.M., A.C., N.J._

Something inside me snapped. They had gone too far, too many times. This was too much. I had been a warning.

_A warning. _

And right then and there, I made a decision.

I was getting out of Hogwarts.

Now.

Chapter 2

This was it. The moment I'd been dreaming of for the better part of a year.

I was standing at the all-to-familiar platform 9 and ¾. My friends, Arianna Howard and Lucinda Meriwether were next to me. I took a deep breath, and walked into the mist, toward the train.

As we walked, people turned to stare. Not just because we were the new girls. Because we were breathtakingly beautiful, and we knew it.

There was Arianna, with her curves, long wavy ebony hair, shining green, intense eyes, and flawless face. There was Cinda, with her shoulder length golden blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and soft features. Then there was me, with my long silky red hair that tumbled down my back, my bright blue eyes, my flawless features, my amazing curves, and my legs that went on for miles.

This may sound very vain, and it was. Again, we were beautiful, and we knew it. Cinda had vela blood in her, Arianna's mother was Celestina Warbeck, (though she took her father's last name), and me? I just grew into my beauty.

You'd think that people that beautiful would just be friends for convenience, but Cinda, Arianna and I were actually great friends.

Then I spotted them. They were standing with the Potter family, getting hugged and kissed. My gaze darkened. These were the boys that had made my life hell. I was here to get revenge.

It was then that I made a vow. I would go to any lengths to tear them apart. I would give anything to make them feel like I did so many years ago.

"Del." I snapped out of my reverie, looking at Cinda.

Cinda was the nice one of our trio. When I transferred to Salem, she took me in. She helped me become beautiful. She became my friend when no one else was willing. She was like my sister. Her parents let me stay with them on holidays. I lived with her.

"Del, let's go." She said. She was following my gaze. "Is that them?" Arianna asked. I nodded. Arianna glared.

Arianna was the sarcastic, cynical one of our group. She was our protector. Arianna joined our group after Cinda had befriended me, but she was just as close.

"Arianna, Delilah. Let's go." Cinda commanded, pulling on our arms. Arianna and I let ourselves be pulled along. As we got on the train, Cinda berated us. "You can't just stop and stare at them; I don't care what they did. And don't take revenge, Del." Cinda pleaded. She knew how messy my revenge plans were. "Why shouldn't I?" I asked. I was actually shaking in fury. "Why shouldn't I get them back for every second they made my life a living hell?"

"Please, Del." Cinda said. I looked at her, and she held my gaze. "Fine," I said. "Fine."

I was silent most of the train ride, thinking of revenge plans, each more ridiculous that the last. When there was the announcement that there was five minutes until we got to the school, grabbed my robes and went to the bathroom to change. After quickly sliding into them, I walked quickly back, avoiding the hungry stares that most guys were giving me, and the jealous ones their girlfriends were sending me, until I caught a bit of conversation.

"…couldn't be. She transferred, remember?"

I peeked inside the compartment, and saw Potter, Jones, Clarke, and Malfoy. Jones was pacing, Clarke look liked he was about to pull his hair out, Potter was looking slightly frightened, and Malfoy was reassuring them.

"She couldn't be back. After what we did…." I was pleased to hear that he sounded slightly guilty.

"But if she is—" Clarke said.

"She can't be." Malfoy said firmly.

I grinned. I could be. And when I get my revenge plan, you better watch out.

I'm back.

"We have three new transfer students this year!" McGonagall announced. "They will be Sorted now. Howard, Arianna!" Arianna walked up to the stool. McGonagall slipped the hat on her head, and after about three seconds, the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" Arianna got up and walked over to the table that was cheering.

"Meriwether, Lucinda!" McGonagall called. Cinda stepped up to the stool on trembling legs. The hat slipped on her head and after a bit, it called, "Hufflepuff!"

Of course Cinda would be in Hufflepuff. It made sense.

"Miller, Delilah!" I walked up to the stool. The hat slipped over my eyes, and that little voice spoke in my mind once more.

_Delilah Miller? Is that really your name? _That question brought back old memories, memories I never wanted. _No, it's not. But if you want to go by that name…. _'I do,' I thought. _Okay, then. Regardless of your name, I still have to Sort you. Now, last time I Sorted you, I put you in Gryffindor because you wouldn't fit anywhere else. You weren't cunning enough to be a Slytherin; you weren't kind enough to be a Hufflepuff; you weren't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. So I put you in Gryffindor. Then, I wasn't sure about you being in Gryffindor. But now, I am._

"Gryffindor!" The hat called.

I cursed and walked toward the Gryffindor table. I was prepared to take my old spot at the end of the table, but then my revenge plan came to me.

I passed my end of the table and walked to where a throng of red-headed people were sitting. The Weasleys. As I walked, I saw some of the boys staring, open-mouthed. I smirked. This was going to be too easy.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" I asked. "Of course," A caramel skinned boy said, scooting over to make room. I felt the glares of a couple of the girls, and smiled warmly at them. I needed to be close with all of them.

"I'm Delilah Miller." I said after loading my plate like the rest of them. I shot a dazzling smile at most of them. Arianna's older sister, Isabella, had taught us well. "Fred Weasley." The boy next to me said. He also introduced the rest of them. Lucy, Molly, Rose, Dominique, Hugo, Lily, and Albus were his cousins. Athena Williams, Lizzie Walters, Erik Robinson, and of course, Jones, Clarke, and Malfoy were also sitting with him.

I figured out that Molly, Rose, Dominique, Athena, Fred, Erik, and the other boys were in my year. Hugo and Lily were two years below us, and Lucy and Lizzie were in the year below theirs.

I saw Cinda looking at me suspiciously, and I shot a smile at her. She raised her eyebrow. I shrugged. She went back to eating. I turned back to the Weasleys. "So where did you transfer from, Delilah?" Rose asked me. "Salem Witches." I said, stuffing my mouth with pudding. I felt good. I hadn't eaten like this in a while. Cinda was strict.

"Really?" Rose asked excitedly. "I heard it's in America, and there are two huge buildings, they're supposed to be really historical." I internally snorted. "Salem's kind of modern, actually." I told her. "They didn't have enough students coming, so they downsized and turned one of the buildings into an indoor Quidditch Pitch." Rose looked disappointed, but Potter and most of the other guys looked amazed. "Wow!" He said. "How big is it? Is it just, like, a ceiling, or can you control the weather conditions?" I answered his questions, making an effort to talk civilly to him.

Once all the food had cleared, McGonagall made a speech telling us rules and stuff, and then everybody got up and walked out of the Hall. I searched the crowd until I found Cinda and Arianna. "What were you doing, sitting with them?" Arianna demanded. "Don't worry, Ari, it's all part of the plan." I told her. "Plan?" Cinda asked. "What plan?" I grinned. "You'll see, love." I told her. "What plan, Delilah?" She asked as I walked away. "You said you weren't going to make any plans!"

I found a third year Gryffindor and followed him to the Tower. He said the password (Dumbledore) and I climbed in. Before any guys could stop me (I knew it was on at least some of their minds) I ran up the stairs to the dormitory that had the sign '7th Years' on it. I took a deep breath, and I walked into the dorm.

It was just how I remembered it. A large circular room with red wallpaper and hardwood floor. There were five four-poster beds lining the walls, all with red hangings, a wardrobe, and a nightstand to the right of them. To the left of a bed with a trunk with the name 'Dominique Weasley' on it was a bathroom.

I slowly walked to the bed by the window that I had occupied so many times. At the foot of it, there was a trunk with fading gold letters spelling out my name: Delilah Miller. Purring on my bed was my faithful cat, Bianca. My tawny owl, Shark, was hooting dolefully in his cage. I let him out and he fluttered onto my arm. I brought him to the window and he flew out to the owlery.

I suddenly felt very tired. I quickly stripped out of my uniform and into my pajamas before the other girls came into the dorm. I quickly braided my nearly waist length hair into a long braid running down my back, and flopped down onto my bed. Sleep took me almost immediately.

"_Misgen, Deandra." Professor McGonagall called. A small girl with frizzy red hair walked up to the stool with trembling legs. She perched on the stool and the hat slipped over her eyes. She wore it for about a minute before the hat announced, "Gryffindor!" A hesitant smile broke out across the girls face as she walked over to the table that was cheering and took a seat next to a sandy haired boy, a blonde boy, and a boy with dark brown hair. Minutes later, the name "Potter, Albus!" Was called. A boy with nervous green eyes and jet black hair walked up to the stool. The hat slipped over his eyes, and after a couple of seconds, it announced, "Gryffindor!" A relieved smile broke out across his face as he took a seat by the girl._

_After everybody was done eating, the tables cleared, and Professor McGonagall rose and made a few announcements. Finally she dismissed the crowd, and the girl got up with the boys and followed the Gryffindor Prefect up seven flights of stairs and a few corridors. They finally reached a portrait of a fat lady dressed in pink. She asked, "Password?" The prefect said, "House Unity," The Fat Lady smiled and swung open. _

_The first years looked around in awe at the crimson and gold Common Room. The prefect directed them up two staircases. The girl parted ways with the boys, and followed the other girls up her staircase. When she got to her dormitory, she walked over to a bed near the window, and looked at her trunk. The words Deandra Misgen were engraved in the trunk. The girl smiled, and let her owl that she had yet to name out of the window. Her cat purred and she moved it off her pillow, and collapsed onto the bed._

I ate breakfast with Rose and the others. I got handed my schedule by Professor Longbottom, Gryffindor's head of house. I learned that I had Potions first, with Al, Scorpius, Rose, Athena, Erik, Fred, and Molly. I then had Double Charms with Scorpius, Aiden, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, and Athena, then lunch, then Herbology with Al, Erik, and Molly, then a free period with Dominique, Aiden and Roxanne, then D.A.D.A. with Aiden, Nathan, Dominique, Roxanne and Rose. Then I had Transfiguration with Al, Nathan, Erik, Rose, and Molly, then Divination with Scorpius, Nathan, Roxanne and Molly, and Care of Magical Creatures with Scorpius, Dominique, Aiden, Nathan, Erik, Roxanne, Athena, and Molly.

Tuesday, the only class I had different was H.o.M., which I had with Dominique, Al, Fred, and Rose. I also had my free period with Scorpius, Aiden, Nathan, Fred, Roxanne, and Rose. On Wednesday, I had my free period with Al, Nathan, Erik, Rose and Molly. I also had a late night Astronomy class with Al, Fred, Rose, and Scorpius.

I excused myself to go see what Arianna and Cinda's schedules looked like. Cinda had Potions, D.A.D.A., Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures with me. She had my Tuesday free period, my Wednesday free period, and my Friday free period.

Arianna had Potions, Charms, my free period, and D.A.D.A. with me. She also had my H.o.M class with me, and my Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday free period. And my Astronomy class.

By then it was 8:45, so I grabbed Cinda and Arianna and walked to Potions. When we got to the classroom, there were only a few empty seats left. Arianna and Cinda grabbed the only open table. I scowled at them, and then went to sit by Molly.

"Hey," She said. Molly was actually pretty cool. She had thick wavy red hair and clear blue eyes, with freckles dotting her nose. From what I gathered, she was the lead singer in a band called 'The Weaslettes.' Apparently Lucy, Roxanne, and Dominique Weasley were also in it, thus the name.

I didn't have time to say much more, because a familiar belly followed by a familiar face walked out of his office to instruct the class. He smiled jovially when he saw our seating arrangements. "Now this won't do!" Slughorn boomed. "This won't do at all!"

"Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy? Sit together? I don't think so!" He said. "In fact, I'm going to rearrange all of you." I groaned, and Molly gave me an apologetic glance. "I'll assign your partners to match your skill level!" Slughorn announced. He began to read names off his list. Arianna was placed with a small Ravenclaw boy. Cinda was paired with a ditzy Hufflepuff girl. Erik was put with a cute Slytherin girl.

"Delilah Miller and Albus Potter!" Slughorn called. I grinned. Everything was falling into place. I went to sit with Al as Scorpius moved. Seconds later, Athena was paired off with Fred, Molly was partners with a Slytherin boy, and Rose was paired with Scorpius.

Slughorn announced that we would be making a very strong Sleeping Draught. Al quickly took out a potions book and flipped to the correct page. "So," He said, glancing at me with those green eyes. "You want to get the ingredients?" I nodded, and then walked to the supply cupboard to gather our potion making materials.

"Hey, girl, haven't seen you before," A voice said in my ear just as I was getting the last ingredient. I turned to see a boy standing very close to me, with sandy blonde hair and golden eyes.

"That's because I haven't been around before." I responded carefully. I had expected something like this to happen, but Salem was an all-girls school, so I didn't know how to handle a situation like this. He smirked and stepped closer, his face a mere five inches away from mine. "It's called personal space," I snapped. "Ever heard of it?" I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable at his close proximity. "Why?" He asked, moving in closer. "Does it—bother you?" He breathed the last part in my ear.

Before I could lose my courage completely and say that it was bothering me very much, I heard someone enter the supply cupboard. The boy stepped away quickly. I looked at my rescuer. It was Scorpius. He scowled when he saw the sandy haired boy.

"Get away from her, Finnegan." He spat venomously. Finnegan leered at me before leaving the supply cupboard. "Are you okay?" Scorpius asked as soon as he was gone. "Fine," I said, my voice weak. "I'm fine." I added, louder. "Thanks." Scorpius nodded, and I left.

"What took you so long?" Al asked when I sat in my seat. I didn't answer, but instead set to chopping up the flobberworms.

"Delilah?" He asked when I didn't respond. "Who's that boy?" I asked suddenly. "Which one?" Al asked. "The one paired with Molly." I said. Al's gaze darkened. "That's Noah Finnegan." He told me. "His father's really nice, and his mum's so sweet, and his twin sister is really nice, but he's a rotten kid. Why? Did he bother you?" I looked up at Al, and saw protectiveness in his gaze. "He cornered me in the supply cupboard."

"Did he hurt you?" Al demanded. "No," I said, surprised by his protectiveness. "He just scared me a bit, that's all." He seemed to notice my surprise. "Sorry. I just have so many cousins I'm used to protecting—and you look a bit like them." I nodded, and we didn't speak for the rest of the lesson.

"What were you doing in Potions?" Arianna demanded. "What?" I asked. Arianna and I were in the library, writing the Charms assignment we had. "You were getting all chummy with Albus Potter!" Arianna said accusingly. "So?" I asked, looking up a reference in a heavy volume. "So it's _Albus Potter!" _Arianna said. "He's actually kind of nice." I said distractedly. I looked up at Arianna, and her face was dark. "He's just being nice because he wants to get in your pants," She told me. "Just don't forget what he did to you." And then she gathered up her stuff and walked away, her dark hair swinging from side to side.

Chapter 3

"_We love you, Deandra." Her mother said. Deandra smiled, and hugged her father one last time, received a kiss on the cheek from her mother, and then boarded the train. She struggled through the aisle, searching for her cousin. She couldn't find him, so she plopped down in an empty compartment, took out a book, and started reading. _

_As they were getting of the train, Deandra spotted Aiden, Nathan, Scorpius, and Albus. She waved, and she knew they saw her, but they just turned away. Tears pricked at her eyes. She hadn't done anything to them._

I sat bolt upright in bed. My shoulders relaxed as I realized where I was. In my dorm, in my bed. My gaze darkened as I remembered.

Arianna was right. I could not forget.

"Do I know you?" A voice asked in my right ear. I turned in the middle of the corridor to see a boy with brown wavy hair and hazel eyes looking at me. "Erm—no." I told him. "Oh." He said. "I thought you looked like my old Potions partner—but she transferred years ago."

Now it was coming back to me. He was Tyler Paras. My year. "So, Tyler," I said, falling into step with him. "What goes on?" He froze. "What?" I asked, looking back. "I don't think I mentioned my name." He said. "Er—" I said, thinking quickly. "Um, my friend—she has the biggest crush on you—I just know—" I stopped, he's turning bright red. "Yeah," He muttered. "Well, I have to go to History. See you around, Tyler." I said, flashing him a smile.

After History of Magic, I grabbed Cinda and Arianna and led them to a short cut behind a door that was pretending to be a stone wall. Once we were there, I whispered my plan to them.

"No," Cinda said immediately. "I can't let you." While Arianna said, "I'll do it." I grinned at Arianna. "Thanks." I told her, and I grasped Arianna's right hand. "Cinda?" I asked, looking at her.

"I won't do it!" Cinda said loudly. "You'll die, Delilah!" I rolled my eyes. "I will not." I told her. "Just do it, Cinda." Arianna said. "If you don't, we'll just find someone else." I warned. Cinda seemed to be facing some inside debate, and then she finally burst out, "Fine! I'll do it!" I smiled at her.

"Alright," Arianna said. "Will you, Delilah Miller, make Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Nathan Jones, and Aiden Clarke as miserable as they made you?" She asked. "I will," I told her. A tongue of orange flame shot out of Cinda's shaking wand and encircled Arianna and I's hands. "And will you do it in the nastiest fashion possible?" Arianna asked. "I will," I said. A second flame encircled and intertwined with the first one, making a fine chain. "Will you, Delilah Miller, get revenge on Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Nathan Jones, and Aiden Clarke?" Arianna asked. I squared my shoulders, and said in a determined voice, "I will," A third tongue of flame shot out of Cinda's wand, encircling and intertwining with the others, making a thick rope.

I felt different as I walked into Potions. Maybe it was because I knew I would get revenge on them or die. Maybe it was because two out of the four were in this class. Maybe it was because I would be able to start my plan.

I saw Al and made my way over to him, avoiding Finnegan and acting scared of him. When I sat down, Al gave me a reassuring smile, and told me that he would go to the supply cupboard today, so I knew my plan had worked. I got to know him a bit, and in turn, he got to know me. His favorite color was red. He loved playing Quidditch. He played Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His best friends were Scorpius, Nathan, and Aiden (no surprise there). His favorite season was autumn.

He learned that my favorite color was a bright green. I loved playing Quidditch too. I played Chaser. I was captain of the Cylaster Quidditch team at Salem (there was no such thing). My best friends were Arianna and Cinda. My favorite season was spring.

I smiled to myself as he went to get supplies again. Everything was going according to plan.

"Rose!" I yelled, running in to the dormitory. "What?" She asked, alarmed. "I need to talk to you," I said breathlessly. "It's about Al." Rose immediately looked concerned. "Why? What's wrong with him?" She asked. "Nothing's wrong with him." I said, almost rolling my eyes. "It's just—Merlin, how do I say this—" I said in mock distress.

"What's up?" She asked, pulling me onto her bed and closing the curtains. "It's just—I like Al." I said.

Ha. As if.

"Really?" She asked, looking surprised. "You've only known him for two days." I rolled my eyes. "You can start liking someone in two days." I said. "I need to know what he likes in a girl."

"Well," Rose said cautiously. "He likes girls who can eat. He likes girls who play Quidditch, that are smart, that are pretty, that are feisty." I nodded fast and eager. "He also doesn't like girls who change themselves to please someone else." She added. "My advice? You get to be his friend first, and then work your way up from there." I nodded eagerly, and then hugged her. "Thanks, Rose!" I exclaimed, and then got up and ran to the bathroom.

As soon as I got there, the excited look slipped off my face. Isabella had taught us well. And everything was going according to plan.

If everything fell into place, I wouldn't have to break that Unbreakable Vow.

Chapter 4

"Chasers, line up over here, please!" Al called, almost pleadingly. No one listened. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. "Need some help?" I asked. He nodded. "It's always harder the first time." I said sympathetically.

Hah. Sympathetically.

"OI!" I screamed. "IF ANY OF YOU DOUCHES WANT TO TRY OUT FOR CHASER ANYTIME SOON, GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE AND GET IN A NEAT, ORDERLY LINE, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO ALBUS!"

They moved rather quickly. I stepped into line and looked at Al expectantly.

"Alright," He said, running a hand through his messy hair. "I'll have you make five laps around the pitch, and then we'll do some exercises. Let's go!" I flashed him a grin as I grabbed my Firebolt 180. I saw some poor first year wet his pants. I rolled my eyes.

I made it around the pitch fairly easily. Three second years and a small first year crashed and fell to the ground (thank god they weren't high up). When we were done, there was a fourth year, two fifth years, a small first year girl, and a third year. And me.

In the exercises, the first year was actually good. The third year was okay, the fourth year was a terrible team player, and the fifth years were fairly decent. But they were no match for me. I _was _a Chaser, that was one thing I didn't lie about.

"Alright," Al said. "I'll post the list on the board tomorrow." We grumbled in assent and put away our Quidditch gear.

_Gryffindor Quidditch List_

_Keeper: Nathan Jones _

_Reserve Keeper: Ethan Brocklehurst_

_Beaters: Aiden Clarke, Scott Tottingham_

_Reserve Beaters: Liza O' Connery, Brian Bordis_

_Chasers: Delilah Miller, Scorpius Malfoy, Marianna Chryslar_

_Reserve Chasers: Elizabeth Perks, Haden Smith, Mason Burding_

_Seeker: Albus Potter_

_Reserve Seeker: Athena Williams_

"Are you sure having Elizabeth Perks as a reserve is really wise?" I asked. "She flew really well." Al told me. "But I couldn't actually put a first year out on the field." I nodded.

Nathan, Aiden, Scorpius, Al and I were sitting around a table in the library, pouring over the Quidditch list. I had finished up my Charms essay and had helped them choose the people for the team.

"Well, I think we're done." Al said. He tossed down his quill and picked up his wand, performing some intricate curses on the list. "What was that?" I asked. "Er, I just made it so no one but the people on the list could read it, and then I jinxed it so if someone told anyone else about it, they would get pimples all over their face." He told me.

"Dude," Nathan said. "That's some good spell work." Al was turning pink. "Seriously, Al, that was good." I said. Al turned even redder. Aiden grinned, but Scorpius was staring broodingly at someone else. I followed his gaze and saw Rose and another guy sitting at a table. Rose was laughing at something the guy had said, and I noticed Scorpius's hand clench around his quill.


End file.
